The Quest for a Cure
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: Sequal to Ninja Nightmare: When two strangers show up. Goku and the others need to find the seven dragonballs to help them. But what are they hiding from our heroes. Parings: Traditional and Oc/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts**_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

* * *

Pre Authors note: At long last the sequel is upon us. I loved writing Ninja Nightmare so much that I couldn't wait for the sequel to get started. So just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

The Quest for a cure

Prologue

"***Pant* *Pant* **I've escaped for now, why are they after me." A girl with red hair and a black shirt jean combo said. The men that where chasing her saw her "There's the beast kill it."

Suddenly she stared at the full moon her skin grew white hair on her skin her had change to a canine snout. She had turned into a werewolf she even had blue canine eyes to prove it. The men saw her new form "See I was right. Kill her."Suddenly a mighty roar came from the side of them a black being started to maul the attackers "What are you doing to my girlfriend pal"

It was a black furred werewolf with green canine eyes. Suddenly a red bolt of lightning struck the being but instead of ash it disappeared. The men dismissed this and came forward to the female werewolf. They took an axe lifted it… it came down "Noooooooo! ***Pant* *Pant*"**

The girl was awake now her nightmare over. Her scream however woke up a white male with a black hooded jacket brown hair and red eyes*. "Sonara the same dream again that's the fifth time this week."

"I'm sorry Ulvon. It's so strange it keeps coming back**."

"Well lets hope it stop after we find a cure for you."

"Lets just hope there are more than one Dragon Balls. We found one but I still think it's a toy."

"Sonara listen it's late I'm tired you're tire lets go to bed. I know we will find more soon."

"Lets hope so" Sonara didn't go to sleep the nightmare was to great.

* * *

Authors note:

* For all those who asked what Ulvon and Sonara look like there happy

** No Freddy is not in this this was just a subtle tribute to the first one and this will be important down the line.

1. Okay then more chapters soon


	2. Chapter 2

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

* * *

Chapter one

"What we've been through"

_**Ulvon's P.o.v.**_

My name is Ulvon William Lonc to the right side of me is Sonara Bethany Contey, my girlfriend. About a month ago I went to a village to get a cure for terrible nightmares caused by a demon. Well, long story short I defeated him and gained a girlfriend in the process.

Lately though Sonara's frequent nightmares keep scaring me. It's bizarre to say the least, It's always about he same thing. Three men chase after her. She looks at the lake she turns into here were form . Then I come to save her when a red bolt of lightning hits me I disappear leaving her defenseless.

Oh yeah the werewolf thing. Well Sonara's a werewolf as am I but how we became werewolves is totally different. Mine's genetic, there is nothing I can do about I don't know the whole story and to be honest I really don't think I want to know but there's a seal on my hand that allows we to control when and were I transform. Sonara's however wasn't willing. You see before she met me she was a werewolf hunter so in an effort to gain her trust I took her with me to take care of a vampire named of Sunil. When we weren't paying attention Sunil surprised us and bit Sonara. I made a deal with the man in my dreams, he prevented her from becoming a vampire but didn't save her life so I bit her hand.

Someone told me about the seven Dragon Balls. I thought it was a long shot but for Sonara I took what I got. We found one we just need six more.

We recently saw a city so we decided to search there and get some food while we were at it. After what we've been through finding these thing should be a piece of cake.

Well that's what I thought at first.

* * *

Authors note

1. Next chapter Ulvon gets something that will be used a lot in future sequals and he wil finally meet the Z-warriors.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

* * *

Chapter 2

Cutlass

When we got to the city we were amazed on how futuristic it was. Flying Cars spawning building parts the works. It was amazing. I didn't bother with the sights any more.

I saw a sword shop and standing next to it were three very odd individuals. I paid no mind to there faces and walked in. Not five minutes after words three robbers followed me. In a mere twenty seconds two were thrown out the window. What happened well…

**_(Earlier)_**

I walked in. It was a nice sword shop with a big bright cutlass on display behind the counter. The price on the other hand was...not so nice. I walked up to the counter. "Hi I'm Ulvon. That number there is the bar code right"

The shop owner laughed. "Sorry Ulvon. That's the price it's made out of a fusion of all the strongest metals in the world plus a little bit of sea stone. it's a damn good sword"

I just shrugged "Okay the sorry for wasting.."

Just then those three robbers walked into the store. "Give us all your money and your most expensive sword."

The robber talking to the owner pointed the gun at me"And you get on the ground."

I said "Hey that was very rude I was here first."

I punched two of them out of the windows behind me. The third robber was behind me with his gun to the back of my head. "Easy now big boy don't get involved in other people's business."

I responded "And you should watch were you're pointing"

I grabbed the robber on the arm and monkey flipped him to the counter. "Now what have we learned."

The near unconscious robber said "Wait.....my....turn"

"Good boy" I picked him up and chokeslamed him trough the counter. "Now about that cutlass is there any way I can't get a discount"

The owner said "Discount? Hell!! You can have the thing after what you did. I'll even throw in this"

He revealed an orange ball with two stars on it, the second dragonball "Wow thanks. Sorry about your counter."

I saw Sonara outside waiting for me with those three other guys from earlier. I motioned to her "Come on Sonara Lets go."

So we set off knowing we were being followed.

* * *

Author's note

1. Next chapter is a Villain Chapter. Hey I don't want to waste your time now do I.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

* * *

Chapter 3

The legendary Immortals

In the bowls of hell two beings were observing other beings. One with blond hair, a black military jacket ,and cruel unforgiving eyes said "Are they the ones we seek." The shortest one of the group a black haired man with a green stripped jacket and blue jeans. "Yes the alien with purple welts is Frieza, the insect is Cell, and the bald guy is called Nappa."

"Yes but Dai these guys are no match for Ulvon. Why don't we just simply go there and make Ulvon one of us."

Dai turned "Never call me that. My name is Daisuke*. And we won't do that because you have never seen Eon when his plans fail Kaiser"

Kaiser looked at Daisuke with amazement "Why he may be the tallest and the smartest but he's the weakest. Why the fuck would I care…"

"I've seen what happens when a plan of his failed. You know Atlantis?"

"Yeah it sank so what."

"That was Eon. With one move the great advanced city of Atlantis became lost for an eternity."

"WHAT!!!" Kaiser did a double take "He sank a five hundred mile city with one move."

Suddenly a giant of a man with a blue and grey combat jacket, glasses, black jeans, and a beautiful watch walked in the room " Do we have our testers."

Daisuke nodded "Yes Eon."Eon took a look at the opening they were observing

"Kind of a weak bunch aren't they there's no way they could test Ulvon. Are you trying my patience?"

Daisuke shuddered a little "They are for distracting the Z warriors Eon. We were thinking that since we haven't fought in years. We should test Ulvon, and Sonara too."

Eon smirked "Great thinking guys. I was feeling a little rusty."

Kaiser smirked "Of course you feel rust your power is far less than mine."

Daisuke grabbed his pack of cards from the shelf "It's been a while hasn't it my emotions…"

Eon gazed at the observatory it now focused on Ulvon "Soon you'll be one of us then my plan shall come to fruition"

* * *

Author's Note

1. Congratulations you just met my main villains for my series Eon Kaiser and Daisuke. (* Not that Daisuke trust me I wanted to go with Xantos but the guy I was basing this on wouldn't let me)

2. Next Chapter Ulvon will finally meet the Z warriors for real this time


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts**_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

* * *

Chapter 4

Negotiations

I was walking to a capsule shaped building , Sonara quickly following. Inside this building was a blue haired who looked like she was scolding a boy was holding a Dragonball. I immediately went in the building followed by Sonara. I approached the blue haired woman. "Excuse me miss I was wondering if I could ask you something."

The blue haired woman smirked "If its about a date sorry I'm happily married"

I was annoyed "A date! I have a girlfriend you bitch"

Now she was irritated but as soon as she saw Sonara she said ever so slyly "Oh I get it you must be here for our new marriage package"

Sonara and I got extremely red. I turned to her and just had to say "Well we haven't really considered…"

Sonara just simply kissed me on the lips "We'll focus on that later okay?"

I sighed in relief "Yeah later" I went back to blue hair "No we don't want the wedding package We want that dragon ball."

She looked scared or something she then told the little silver haired kid to go upstairs. "What do you want with the dragon balls. More importantly how do you know about them."

"Not important just give me the damn thing."

"No way. I wont let you have this or my name isn't Bulma Briefs."

I was annoyed but maintained my composure "Just give me the thing please."

"No way."Suddenly a spiky haired man walked in in an overconfident manner that made me want to deck him the minute he came in.

The blue haired woman said "Vegeta he know about the dragon balls and he threatened me."

Vegeta smirked "And?…"

Bulma just said "And if you don't get rid of him your ass is outside tonight."

Vegeta shrugged "Fine"

I was really annoyed when he charged at me I kneed him it the chest and elbowed him in the neck. I turned to Bulma "Okay I'll ask nicely one more time. Please give me the dragon ball."

"Nope"

"You're trying my patience."

"Don't care."

"listen you"

"No you listen You think I'd give the dragon ball to you after you K Oed my husband you're dreaming"

"Okay that's it!!" I turned to Sonara "Sonara please wait outside."

Sonara said "Sure Ulvon."

As soon as she left I said "Listen you little blue haired bitch give me the dragon ball before I get pissed off."

"Oh and what happens then."

"Okay maybe I'm not making myself clear." I unsheathed my cutlass "Give me the motherfucking dragon ball before I fucking rip your fucking head off. Use your fucking intensities as a fucking condom as I skull fuck you then eat your fucking heart as a fucking kabob."

"Wow so you can curse so what."

My eyed twitched "OH THAT'S IT!!!!"I grabbed her and jumped to the roof grabbed the dragon ball and threw her off the edge. "Thank fucking god."I went back down to Sonara.

She asked "So she listen to reason."

I just turned "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Authors note

1. Was that OOC of Bulma? Please let me know.

2. Next chapter Ulvon meets Goku.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

* * *

Chapter 5

Control

I walked down the street passed that annoying bitch who I tossed off the roof she'll live. I didn't toss he that hard but she won't walk for a while. I ran into Vegeta again he said. "Okay pal what gives you the right to just toss my wife off a roof."

I just put my hand on his shoulder "I feel your pain man that lady is annoying."

I just kept walking. While I was walking with Sonara at my side I swore I heard him say "Kakorot now."In a matter of seconds I saw a man with a orange gi and bizarre spiky hair just smirk at me. We were transported to some place that looked like a lookout.

I saw Bulma ,who was shockingly healed and was angry, Vegeta who was just crossing his arms and that man with the orange gi.

I unsheathed my sword when suddenly Sonara knocked it our of my hand "Is that your answer to everything Ulvon."

She scolded. "Use your god damn brain for once." I looked at her and thought for a second and said "I guess your right…"

I approached then the man with an orange gi and Vegeta got in battle stance. "Relax I don't want to hurt you"

I looked at Bulma "Well most of you."

Sonara shouted "Ulvon look behind you they have the other 4 dragon balls"I looked behind the she was right there they were as plain as day. The one thing we need to heal her and its right behind her "Let me have them right now."

The gi man said "Why do you want them"

"I am not doing that again. Let me have them or I will not hesitated to kill you. I've come to far not to succeed."

The gi man turned around and grabbed the dragon balls "I'll give you an offer you beat me in a fight you can have them you don't you give us the three you have and you tell us why you want them."

I just smirked "Or I can take them now and save us all the trouble"

I sighed "But I won't lets begin"

Later that day it was in the afternoon Sonara with my cutlass Vegeta and Bulma were gazing on the fight that was about to in sue. I asked the GI man "Before we begin I must ask you. Who are you?"

He just smiked "My name is Goku. Your turn."

"Names Ulvon."

We just stared at each other. Then he charged at me I ducked and dodged the punch. Then I kneed him in the stomach and back handed him. I leapt at him but he punched me in the ribs knocking me across the floor I got up an wiped the blood from my mouth "Hmph not bad."

I jumped up and dropkicked him in the face. Caught my foot how ever and flipped me 180 degrees. I landed on my face and just got up. Goku smirked "Your pretty good. Now time to kick things up a notch"

The man freaking FLEW?! Up into the air and cupped his hands "KA…"I turned to Sonara and screamed "Sonara when I say now toss me my sword"

"Me…"_Wait for it_

"HA"

_Wait for it_

"ME…"

_Almost there_

"HA!!!!!!!!!!" I turned to Sonara. "NOW" She tossed the unsheathed blade in the air as it came towards me I grabbed the handle and carved in half the blue beam of death. Surprisingly my blade stayed intact.

I turned to the now desending Goku "You've been holding back haven't you"

"I have…"I put my sword back in its scabbard and put it off tothe side and took off my right glove revealing the seal. The thing started to glow. Black fur started to replace skin my eyes changed from red and human to green and canine. My shoulders inflated my hands extended my finger nails where replaced with claws. I turned into my wereform. "Lets fight."

I saw that he changed too. His hair looked like Vegeta's except glowing gold his eyes where green and there was a distinct chirping sound I heard. I leapt at him to attack but I passed out. I turned back to normal. I could still here everything that was going on outside of me "Ulvon speak to me please!!!" Sonara was already there right by my side. She then turned to Goku and the others. "I guess we have some explaining to do huh?"

* * *

Authors note

1. Look I know that was sort of a middle finger not to have Super Sayien Vs Werewolf but don't worry its coming soon

2. Next chapter's a villain chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xaiver owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Chapter 6

Master Plan

Back in the bowls of hell Kaiser and Daisuke where directing traffic. Freiza Cell Nappa Radiz and the Ginyu force were listing to them scream and holler at them. They hated it but they knew better.

Suddenly Eon came up stairs with a man in a toga with a black karate belt around it. His hair was well combed and he had a long sword and a katana strapped to his sides. The most noted figure was the fact he had a long incisors on was ghostly pale. Kaiser was unimpressed "Who the fuck is that guy."

The new swordsman just turned to him "My name is Willkola I used to be a werewolf but because of my unholy death I am now a vampire."

Kaiser just kept at it "Really Eon a vampire how is that gonna"

In a move a great speed all the hair on Kaiser's head was gone but he was blissfully unaware of it. "What was that a pitiful attempt to scare me"

Daisuke thought that he better tell Kaiser "Umm Kaiser."

"In a minute" He turned to Eon "You're supposed to be the smartest out of all of us and you honestly thought that this guy could pose a threat to Ulvon."

Eon just shrugged "Well it's a simple theory Ulvon's a werewolf and Willkola is a vampire so in theory it's a natural fight plus the fact that he's…"

Kaiser just kept it up " A natural fight. Eon you know we don't associate with such pitiful things as nature."

Daisuke was trying to tell Kaiser that he was bald " Kaiser listen for five seconds."

Kaiser turned "What?"

Daisue summoned a mirror with a card "Look at your head you moron."

Kaiser did indeed gaze at the mirror looking at his bald predicament he then turned to Eon and Willkola "When can he start" He then turned to the other troops "You are all dismissed." Willkola and the others left leaving only the three legendary Immortals alone.

Eon smirked "He will start when we are ready but he is not the thing I need to tell you"

Kaiser scratched his bald head "Hmmm…."

"Even thought its been five years since we last fought we are yet to be at even a quarter of our strength"

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me if we went in there Ulvon cold just blow on us and we'd be destroyed"

Kaiser glared dagger at Daisuke "You just had to use THAT fucking card. You know that slows our recharge time why the hell did you use it."

Daisuke glared back "You're one to talk Mr. Transforms a lot. Gee lets transform every five fucking minutes to try out our new powers knowing it could severely weaken our selves."

Kaiser glared even harder "I just got those transformation powers how the hell would I know that would limit our recharge"

Eon then shouted "ENOUGH!"

Kaiser and Daisuke were stunned at this show of aggression never once before have they ever heard Eon raise his voice except when he was attacking. Eon continued "Thank you. Luckily I anticipated this and have build us a device to increase the recharge process. Thankfully due to the fact that this we only lost that one fight when I use this device it should make it so we never have to use it again."

Kaiser then asked a very good question "Say Eon I've been meaning to ask you if we are immortal beings why do we need to recharge anyways shouldn't we never lose energy."

Eon just said "I truly do not know why perhaps when the Ancients granted me these powers they feared I would be to powerful. So yes they made it so I would be immortal but they also made it so I would lose energy and have to recharge."

Kaiser looked stumped "You're not making a lot of sense."

"Okay think of us like rechargeable batteries when the battery is empty it loses power and doesn't work."

Kaiser then said "Oh know I get it when we run on empty we lose our powers and become tired just like five years ago. To bad those ancients didn't count on a super genius like you to get powers."

Eon said "Yeah… Yeah"

Kaiser then looked at his eyes it looked like something was bothering him but he didn't care "So whats the time restraint then."

"About three months"Daisuke said "Small price to pay to be parted with my gift but I can wait."

Kaiser then said "So can I. I would wait an eternity to use my "babies" again."

Eon didn't say another word but all he thought about is this _"Soon enough Lideo. Soon enough."_

* * *

Authors notes

1. Figured I'd give you a time slot on when this is happenig.

2. Next chapter is a surprise. HA HA


	8. Chapter 8

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xaiver owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Chapter 7

Full Moon Terror

_**At Capsule Corp**_

"And that's why we need the DragonBalls." Sonara finished explaining to Goku and the others. I was semiconscious I could here everything but I couldn't speak

It was quiet at first but then I heard Goku say "Wow what a selfless thing to do. Wonder why he didn't just say so."

I swear I heard Sonara say "Listen you got to keep the fact that you know between us okay?"

Then Bulma asked what I wanted to know "Why?"

Sonara went on to say "Ulvon wants a normal life so bad. It would kill him inside if he knew that I told you. I just want him to be happy."

I tried to move to tell Sonara it was okay but the transformation left me so weak I couldn't She went on to say "Plus, since this is between us, I think he secretly blames himself for my ummm predicament. It wasn't entirely his fault If Sunil hadn't attacked us we wouldn't even be talking to you right now."

I couldn't believe my ears did she just say she didn't blame me for cursing her, of course it was my fault I made her come with me all for my own selfish reasons why the hell wouldn't she blame me. I tried to get up again this time having some success. I tried to talk but Sonara hugged me before I even got a word out. She then said to me "I'm glad your okay." She then slapped me right across the face "Now don't you ever scare me like that again you moron."

I felt my face sting "What was that slap for?"

"Gee maybe it was you transforming passing out and not moving you fucking moron."

"But that's what you love about me."She smirked "True" and she kissed me square on the that night Sonara and I were on the roof alone Goku went home and Bulma told us that the dragon balls won't be ready for three months so we decided to stay at her place till then. It was a beautiful night a nice full moon and actual beautiful stars. It was a rare sight to see in the city I knew it wouldn't last very long. I turned to go inside but I was quickly stopped by Sonara.

She was standing in the door and had a blank expression on her face. I immediately asked "Are you okay Sonara?" No answer "Sonara…"Her eyes changed from her beautiful red to a bright blue. I know what was going on now. "Sonara get in the house immediately"

It was already to late Her skin changed into a white fur and her strength was multiplied to the point where if I didn't do something she could seriously hurt even those idiots I fought five years ago. She smacked me with one of her paws and ran towards the woods. I ran after her not knowing I was being followed by Vegeta and his son Trunks. She stopped in a nearby woods by a lake and started to drink. I approached her "Sonara you okay."

She just growled at me and then leaped at me I monkey flipped her so I wouldn't hurt her "Sonara stop its me."Nothing I said was working she opened her jaw and a green beam fired from it*. The only thing I could say was "Okay that's new." She charged at me again and grabbed me by the neck "Sonara… stop you know this is wrong." She threw me at a tree. Sonara opened her jaws again as that beam thing was charging I felt like my own wolf form wanted me to fight her. I was slowly turning but I grabbed my arm screaming in pain. "No I won't fight her I can reason with her."Sonara cocked her head stopping that beam from her mouth. I stood up and tried once again to reason with her fighting against my own instincts at the same time. "Sonara its me remember what I said before"

_**Flashback**_

"_Why do you care about me so much. You heard what he said he found my worst fear exploited it and now I am what I hunt. I'm a monster." _

_. "Sonara…look at me. I don't care what you look like. I don't care what you are.""But..""But nothing. If I gave a damn what you were I would have killed you for being a werewolf hunter. I love you for petes sake Sonara."_

"_Re.. Really?" _

"_Absolutely." _

_**End Flashback**_

"No matter what happens I promise I will never ever stop loving you. Please Sonara this isn't you." It worked she turned back to normal and passed out on the ground. I picked her up bridal style and left to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Author Notes

* Its DBZ so sue me plus last story she was kinda underplayed so I decided to work with her character some more. (That and the fact one of my friends wanted to do something with it helped)

1. What's going to happen in the next three months I know but I won't say


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal talk**

_**Thoughts**_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xaiver owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Chapter 8

The origin of the Immortals

The journey was long but I got Sonara to Capsule Corp no problem. I put her in bed and to be honest I love seeing how harmless she looked even though she nearly killed me not two minutes earlier. I saw that Bulma had a book on the shelf titled the legend of the Immortals. Well since I knew I beat then five years ago might as well read there story.

I read the first page and yet oddly enough it only had three chapters.

_**EON:**_

Eon was born in Atlantis as a grave keeper. At first he couldn't stand it but he soon loved it. While visiting a local tavern he met the love of his life Lideo. The two of them got along great any one in Atlantis knew what those two would do for each other. It was the happiest he will ever be. Soon his wife had cancer and died three days later. It was the only time he cried at a funeral.

While he mourned his loss an ancient man cursed him with the powers of Chaos. He was the first Immortal. After his experience he soon found out the truth. His wife had no disease. Before Lideo was Eon's wife She used to be the Kings sex slave. When she decided she wouldn't do that any more the king retaliated by poisoning her drink.

Needless to say Eon didn't take the truth well and stormed the castle. Knocking out guard after guard he made it to the throne room. HE nearly and very easily killed the king but decided to imprison him. It was there he decided to rule Atlantis to give it the newest rule a peaceful one. Surprisingly the plan worked he was well loved by the people and using his mind he made Atlantis a highly advanced place.

It was great but it was not meant to last. Behind the scenes Eon was trying to resurrect his beloved with the help of his friend and knight Daisuke. His other knight Renue saw this and thought that he was conducting experiments to bring the dead back to life and use them to create an undead army.

Renue started a mass riot causing a nearly finished experiment to be destroyed. Enraged that he lost his throne and that his plan to bring back his beloved was foiled he went to the highest point that he could find and used his powers to destroy the city sending it to the ocean depths. For reasons only known to him he saved Daisuke's life and made him the second immortal as a reward for being such a great friend.

While visiting ancient Rome he observed the carnage of Kaiser and saved his life from being hanged. He made Kaiser the third Immortal. They all seek nothing more than to conquer the universe.

Rumor has it however that Eon has a separate goal and hidden powers from his companions. Most believe that it is to resurrect his beloved Lideo but only Eon knows for sure.

_**Daisuke. **_

Born in the Royal Order of Atlantian Knights or R.O.A.K young Daisuke hated the fact that his destiny was chosen for him. He was to much of a free spirit and was jealous of the laidback lifestyle that his friend Eon had. He kept that attitude for years until his master gave his life for him. That sacrifice made Daisuke realize his destiny and what he could do with it.

While this newfound revelation changed his attitude toward R.O.A.K it did not change his attitude towards King Lucious. His employer was a selfish egotistical basterd. He taxed the people so badly that the only way you'd have money if you were one of his lords. The final straw for Daisuke was when Lideo left his mistress council and found Eon. While he was jealous that Eon had found a girl before him he was still happy for them. Even was the best man at their wedding so the fact that Lucious poisoned her pissed him off even more.

So he went to Eons house and slipped a note under his door explaining what had happened. When Eon stormed the castle Daisuke just stepped aside and let him get to the throne room. After Eon declared himself as king Daisuke became his dark night and obeyed Eon much to his friends uneasiness. Daisuke was happy seeing the things Eon did for the people but he didn't like what he did with Lucious. So in the dark of the night he went to the dungeon and slit Lucious's throat. He watched in delight as the cruel tyrant choked to death on his own blood.

With the ex king dead and Daisuke claiming it was suicide Eon then decided that it was time to use his mind to help himself not the people. He was going to bring his Lideo back to life. Daisuke was in full support of this plan.

The day Renue stormed the castle with the mob Daisuke just couldn't fight him. To him they were not the enemy they were people and a R.O.A.K so he hid from the fight. Eon them warped them to the highest point on the another country and destroyed Atlantis with one move. Daisuke requested then to be an immortal and to have his emotions stripped from him. Eon did just that but he put then in stone tablets which eventually evolved into cards. He used them to summon various objects or gives himself and emotion.

_**Kaiser**_

Born in a secret assassin society of ancient Rome Kaiser was a trained killer. As a young child he would always get into fights and loved the gladiator fights. When he got older he became the perfect assassin always one shot your dead.

He had heard rumors of the Atlantis's sinking but he paid no mind to it and moved on. The thing was he got to into his job and killed about two thousand people. So as punishment he was sentenced to being a gladiator. He was right at home.

Over the years he claimed four hundred victims killed fifty lions and our raced them all. It got so bad that the people thought it would be a good idea to try a new method of punishment. They took him to the gallows strung up his noose but oddly enough he vanished.

He was saved by Eon and Daisuke and became the third immortal. As the latest entry to the immortals he has no knowledge of Eon and Daisuke's struggle. He is the strongest out of the three and is best friends with Daisuke sometimes calling him Dai much to Daisuke's disliking. Secretly apart of him is extremely grateful to Eon for saving his life even thought he treats him like crap.

Kaiser can transform into various forms and summons dragons and various dragon objects from his fingers. He is half shadow with virtually no weaknesses.

_**End of Book**_

I closed the book and thought. _Wow I'm glad I don't have to mess with them again_.

* * *

Authors note

1. THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS

2. Next chapter is.. Oh wait I'm not telling


	10. Chapter 10

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xaiver owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Chapter 9

Protect Sonara: Ulvon's Mission

I put the book down and smelled Vegeta coming in the room. I turned and said "Hey what's up Vegeta."

He shouted "Ulvon move this will take a second." He had his hand up and a ball of light was shining. I knew what he was trying to do. I leapt at him and knocked him over. I screamed "What in the hell are you doing!!! Are you nuts."

He flipped me off of him. "There's no way to avoid it she's a menace to society she has to die."I punched him through the wall to the city outside and leapt out of the building. Vegeta growled. "Follow me Ulvon I know of a perfect place to fight."

I followed him to a wasteland I guess he moved here so someone won't get hurt in the crossfire. I got in fighting stance. I leapt at him and punched him in the jaw he punched me back in the some place. I tripped him and tried to jump on is back but he moved at the last second. He kicked me in the stomach as I was folding up he uppercutted me in the chest. I got back up and punched him in the chest then kicked him in the side once on the leg, then the arm, and then face. Vegeta got up "I will not be made a fool of by some dog!"

He charged at me but I caught his hands. I grabbed his neck, lifted him in the air, and dropped him on my knee. I heard his bones crack. "Vegeta give up before you get hurt."

He got up "Never." He charged at me again. He tried to punch me but I caught it. I punched him in the chest then kicked him in the face. As he was getting up a punted his head knocking him out.* When he woke up I had already restrained him I then said "I see where you are coming from to be honest I thought about it. Then I realized something."

"What's that" he asked

"If I killed her it'd be pointless. All I'd be doing is ruining something great thst I hsve. She's my everything. I now know what my purpose is."

"What purpose is that."

"I'll protect Sonara not matter what happens. I will kill you if you try that again."

Three Months have passed… Sonara and Ulvon were gleefully looking forward to their lives without Sonara being cursed. As they got to the look out with Goku and Vegeta to make their wish a red beam stopped them. They turned around to see Freiza Cell Nappa and Willkola all looking at them. They then asked "Are you all ready to die?"

* * *

Author Note

1. It has begun…


	11. Chapter 11

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xaiver owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Chapter 10

Lookout Brawl.

Before the fight could begin Nappa asked "Say what happened to Crybaby Raditz, the gin you force and Babidi.

_**Back in the crossroads.**_

The Ginyu force were preparing to go to war by doing some ridiculous poises. They turned to se Eon leaning next to the wall glaring at them. The leader of the Ginyu force asked "Say Eon you want to try this." Eon simply shook his head. "No No that's quite alright gentlemen I'm here to tell you that we don't need you any more."

"Say what…" said all of the Ginyus

"Maybe this will make it clear." He raised a fist in the air "**CHAOS VORTEX" **Suddenly a great swirling green vortex appeared underneath the Ginyus swallowing them up sending them back to hell.

Raditz and Babidi panicked they turned around to see Kaiser and Daisuke with murder in their eyes. Kaiser said "Eon may not be the strongest but he does have a point we can't have useless men in our force."

Daisuke said "**Emotion Card: Bloodlust. Weapon Card: Switchblade **Prepare to die."

Daisuke started to play with the switch blade Kaiser revealed several Dragon tattoos underneath his coat. He smirked "Which one of my babies should I use to kill you…Aww screw it I'll use this"

Before he could do anything Raditz ran for his life. Kaiser groaned "They Always run."

Daisuke looked at Babidi he licked his lips "You die now." He stabbed the switchblade into Babidi's brain several times then his chest till Babidi became a pool of blood. "**Negate.**" Two cards came to his hands "That was boring"

Kaiser caught up to Raditz by catching his hair. He used that hair to twist Raditz's head completely around . He poked him then flipped him on his back. "Oh goodie this reminds me of England." He carved a smile in his face.

Eon walked behind him and asked "Since when were you in Oh wait I remember Jacky."

"Yah too bad I gave credit to some other guy." Kaiser scoffed "But hell fame isn't what its all cracked up to be."

_**Back at the lookout**_

Cell said "Just ignore it and fight." Cell leaped at Goku, Freiza leaped towards Sonara and Nappa leaped towards Vegeta. With the other out of the way me and Willkola unsheathed their swords. Willkola then said "Its been a while hasn't it my apprentice."

"Yes it has my old hate filled master."

"Lets skip the formalities shall we." Willkola charge at mebut I blocked his katana with my cutlass. I swung mine and he blocked it with his katnna. We kept swinging at each other each blocking the other's sword strike. This kept going for several minutes till finally my old master said. "Enough of this." He tossed his blade to the side as did I. We charged at each other about half way through the charge we transformed Me to my wereform him to his Vampire lord form.

We wrested each other to the ground I clawed at him he swung a fist at me. I jumped up and slashed his chest. He screamed in agony. I then took my blade and reflected the light from the sun to Willkola's chest. After he burned to a crisp I heard an all to familiar laughter that I never wanted to hear again I turned to see him "It's been a while hasn't it Ulvon."ON the other side of the Lookout Nappa leaped towards Vegeta who just extended his hands and vaporized him "Pathetic"

Right next to him Sonara pulled a shotgun from the side of her leg and shot Frieza in the head. Goku just Kamehamehaed Cell to ashes. "To easy." All three of them turned to see two figures right in front of them. One said "So Goku and Vegeta the two strongest things in the universe Yah RIGHT!!"

The other said "Prepare to fall to the Immortal."

* * *

Authors Note

1. Next is the gripping climax

2. By the way Props to Fenier for the Jack the Ripper idea. Mine was actually a lot dumber than that.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xaiver owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Chapter 11

Z fighters vs. The Immortals The final Battle

_**Eon vs. Ulvon**_

I had my sword drawn "Why did you come back Eon."Eon smirked "Did you really think that you could kill us. We are the Immortals only we can kill us"

_**Kaiser vs. Goku and Vegeta**_

Daisuke said "Kaiser you take those two I'll take care of the girl."

Kaiser shrugged "Fair enough." He walked slowly to Goku and Vegeta. "You two are considered the most powerful beings in all the universe." He snickered "Please you fuckers just scratched the surface of strength."

_**Daisuke vs. Sonara**_

Daisuke approached her ever so slowly. "You are my prey." He lifted up a card "**HUNTERS INSTINCTS" **His eyes changed to a killer intent "PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

_**Eon vs. Ulvon**_

I leapt at him but he knocked me out of the sky the strange thing is he never moved. I punched his face but its stopped like it was caught. He turned and I saw his eyes. They looked like they were incredibly focused on me and nothing else. I felt my self being pulled towards his hand. He grasped it around my throat. "Pathetic…"

He threw me to the ground and pinned me down with his foot. "Do you know that Kaiser has two powers as does Daisuke."

I glare up at him "I do I read the damn book."

"Good but the only power I had for a while was Chaos." He stomped on my chest. "PAY ATTENTION!!!" I looked back up again he continued "Then five years and three months ago today It happened."

I coughed "What happened"

"After our embarrassing defeat at your hands I worked on a machine to increase the recharge process. I finished in just five days then I noticed my drill moving on it's own when I needed the final screw in…" I said ever so slyly "I knew you had a screw loose." He removed his foot and kicked my sides several times

"As I was saying. I thought it to be a specter but no it was me. My gift finally came. I am a telekinetic."He removed his foot again. "I hope you can still breathe I don't want our newsiest member to die on us do I."

I got up and brushed myself off "Like I said when I was 19 I will never EVER join scrum like you." He tossed me in the air and caught me with his mind he beat me on the floor repeatedly he then tossed me to his balled up fist. He then said "Oh and you don't know how hard it was to keep this a secret while I practice my powers."

I groaned "Wh…what?"

"Well of course it must be a secret. I know these two better than they think. If they found out I was a telekinetic they would have ordered me to do what they wanted. I refuse to be ordered around by those two.""Then why were you Kaiser's lap dog when I fought you last time"

"Simple I hate taking orders, but I do consider what I was doing a favor for a friend."He lifted me up from the ground again. "I'll give you two options. Join us or Die." I thought fast "Wait Eon…"

_**Kaiser vs. Goku and Vegeta**_

Kaiser punched Goku in the chest and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. Goku and Vegeta swung their fist at him but they missed Kaiser then back handed Goku and Vegeta.

Kaiser grabbed Goku's head leapt up in the air and dropped down on the floor. His left hand glowed "**FIVE DRAGON SPIRITS" **Suddnely five ghostlike dragons hit Goku and Vegeta head on causing them to fall.

"This is getting too easy."

_**Daisuke vs. Sonara**_

"Now now then don't fuss. If you don't it'll be painless." Daisuke said while licking his lips. Sonara grabbed the shotgun from earlier and started shooting Daisuke.

The shells just kept reflected off of him till he got close to her. He grabbed her head and lifted it in the air. "You shouldn't try to use toys in battle."

She smirked "Good advice" She stomped on his foot and punched his face. Daisuke got up immediately "You shouldn't have done that. He punched her in the stomach and kicked her head as she was holding her stomach in pain. "Foolish prey."

_**Eon vs. Ulvon**_

"Eon wait…" Eon stopped as I tried to reason with him "Would Lideo approve of this."

Suddenly his eyes change to rage He grabbed my neck with his arm this time and I saw his hands glow. "If I were you I'd watch your mouth. Guess you'd like to know another one of my secrets. The one who killed Sonara's parents all those years ago was ME!!"

I was shocked "You mean you were the ones who made her suffer, made her hunt people like me."

"Yes because before Kaiser found you She was the one we seeked. Then Kaiser saw your potential. Till he saw what you could become."

I balled up my fist and punched Eon square on the jaw. He got back up shocked "What…"

I transformed into my wereform "YOU DIE!!!"

Eon got up . " Oh how I am going to enjoy this." I felt my neck being crushed. Then I saw Eon standing there with his hand around my throat. I looked down. "Hmph is that all."

He kept cranking the pressure "You are too weak Ulvon your energy is spent on that transformation you are a fool." I lifted my hands to strike his arm but he did nothing to stop me. "Don't you get it Ulvon. I am not even using a quarter of my power."

"You monster."He smirked "Look whose talking"

_**Kaiser vs. Goku and Vegeta**_

Kaiser overheard the conversation between Ulvon and Eon "So Eon's a telekinetic makes wonder what else he hides from us. Regardless its time to die."Goku fired a Kamehameha at Kaiser but he just deflected it. Vegeta tried with a Big Bang Attack but suffered the same fate. Goku turned to Vegeta "Vegeta I know you don't like to be need to fuse it's the only way to beat him."Vegeta groaned "I HATE those poses but you are right Kakorot."

They did the fusion dance in a beautiful display of light Gogeta was created again. "Time to die"Kaiser smirked "Fusing is that really all you can…" He was interrupted by a punch in the chest by Gogeta. Kaiser fell back confused "What how… Could it be they actually stronger than I thought No that's IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

Kaiser than said this "Take this I SUMMON YOU. **Grand Dragon!!!" **Ten dragons combined together to make a hudge dragon with unimaginable power."See if you can stop this"

_**Daisuke vs. Sonara**_

Sonara blacked out but came back to consciousness She reached in her pocket "Hey jerk"

Daisuke turned "What?"She tossed something in his eyes frustrated he tried to see when she uppercutted his jaw. Daisuke was unfazed "Really parlor tricks is how you are going to beat me"

_**Eon vs. Ulvon **_

Eon kept pushing the pressure on my neck "Surrender Ulvon give it up."

I spat at him "N…ver" I swung my foot at him but he blocked it wit his mind. "Fool You lose. Goku and Vegeta will die. You will become our brethren and as for your darling Sonara. I'll take great care of her…I promise."

Suddenly something inside me began to stir…

_**KAISER VS Gogeta **_

Gogeta smirked" If you really think that'll stop me you're a bigger fool than I thought" He used a move called Stardust Breaker and it destroyed the Grand Dragon before it did anything.

Kaiser punched them in the jaw and began to pile on the pain. Then he saw Ulvon "Whats going on."

_**Daisuke vs. Sonara**_

Daisuke had her is his grasp and turned to see what Ulvon was doing. "Whats going on."

_**Eon vs. Ulv…OH YOU GET THE PICTURE**_

My fur grew longer and changed to a brownish grey. The fur on the pack of my head grew longer and developed white tips on it. My paws changed to white my claws grew longer. My eyes changed from green and primal to red and demonic. Eon was so stunned he dropped me. I used my new skills to claw him in half.

I passed out transforming to my human form.

_**Kaiser vs. Gogeta**_

"Fuck Eon." He turned back to Goku and Vegeta who dropped out of their fusion " Sorry but I have to leave" He bolted towards Eon

_**Daisuke vs. Sonara**_

"Farwell" He walked away leaving Sonara very confused

_**Normal perspective**_

Eon was brought back in whole by Kaiser and Daisuke who were just leaving. "We shall meet again Ulvon till then fare well. Oh wait Daisuke now" Daisuke use a gas that hit all but me suddenly Goku Vegeta and Sonara where in exteme pain

The dragon balls started to glow summoning the dragon "You have summoned the eternal dragon." I didn't hear the last part so I thought fast and used my wish "I wish for you to heal my friends and Sonara of all their injuries""Your wish has been granted." They were all instantly healed but I sulked because it was the only wish I went to apologize to Sonara but she kissed me on the lips before I could say anything. She broke and said "Ulvon I'm glad you are okay.""But we have to wait another…" Suddenly the dragon bellowed "Will you hurry up and make the last wish already.""EH?""You have one wish left. Make it before I eat you."

I turned with joy. "I wish or Sonara to be lifted of her curse"Suddenly her wereform walked out from her body in a beautiful light show and faded from existence. "Your wish has been granted farewell."The dragon balls disappeared leaving only Sonara and myself happy at last.

* * *

Author Note

Longy aint it

2. A new sequal is coming. ITS


	13. Chapter 13

Normal talk

_Thoughts_

**Action words**

I don't own DBZ

I do own Ulvon, Sonara, and Eon.

Xaiver owns Daisuke(His version)

Fenier owns Kaiser

* * *

Epilogue

We set off after that. Truth be told the battle left us with more questions than answers.

So we decided to find it for ourselves. Along the way Sonara stopped me in the middle of the road and kissed me "We're free"

I kissed back "Yes we are but there is still more questions to be answered"

We got on a train and stopped on some country in the middle of the world were we met some kid in a red jacket looking at a pocket watch.

* * *

Authors Note

1 Yep the next sequal is Full Metal Alchemist and its co written by Fenier (Hey the man gave me Kaiser to work with its only fair)


End file.
